<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Night Playing With Zeros by ninchannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805300">Sleepless Night Playing With Zeros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie'>ninchannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Filthy, Gambling, Gangbang, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, casino - Freeform, ten is a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And if I don’t apologize?” Ten says, challenge in his eyes.</p><p>“You see, it can be quite the task to protect a casino night and day, quite lonely if you will. It’s not often someone like you comes along.”</p><p>“You must realize that I’m not a whore you can bait into this.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Jaehyun assures with a polite smile. “But I know you’re not the type to apologize on your knees. I think you’d rather be on your knees for something else.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Bigbang Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Night Playing With Zeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my self prompt for NCT Bigbang round 1. Thank you so much Naomi for betaing and Anne for creating art for this!</p><p>Check Anne's piece out here: <br/>https://twitter.com/speckledsolana/status/1335242883255791617?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Ten walks through the halls of a casino, he is fifteen years old, taken there by his father. It’s like an enchanting overdose of plush reds on carpets and tables, expensive mahogany and the glitz and glam of crystal chandeliers and glasses of alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly a decade after, Ten doesn’t only walk these halls like he owns them, he also plays them in that honour. He doesn’t solely spectate either, like he used to as a teen, no - he sits down to gamble with chips he can buy endlessly. He sits down to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And win he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in one of the most prestigious casinos of the country when he wins a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. It’s not that he’s trying hard either, or like he’s cheating, god forbid. He was raised better than that. The thing is that Ten has always been blessed with luck, good with strokes of fate if you will. And very captivating charisma on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, getting yet another tower of glinting golden chips pushed towards the already impressive stack in front of him, seems to go a bit too far for what the slightly agitated looking croupier is concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Ten doesn’t see is the way the woman’s hand swiftly moves under the table as she shuffles the cards, pressing a hidden button to call upon the security guards that stand next to the grand marble pillars of the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is – and Ten knows better than anyone else – that he isn’t just someone that can be taken to the side and kindly asked to leave. Not in the face of the other customers whose eyes are straying his way from every corner of the room, not just for his gambling luck’s sake, but simply for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten is elite. It’s easily visible in the way he’s dressed, but even without the diamond studded robe – because really the words suit or dress just wouldn’t cut it – no one would question his class. There are slim rings around his fingers, delicate bracelets around dainty wrists and glimmering necklaces around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin that is visible right on his forearms and thigh down on the leg revealed by a slit in the dark fabric, seems to shimmer under the lights. Despite the expensive glow all around him, his face is left mostly bare, only hints of shadow on his lids, with glitter to sparkle in the right angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s as much a celebrity in these circles as he is everywhere else. Not as much as a model, but as the sole epitome of high gambling culture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too obvious, that if someone were to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kick him out the classic way by asking politely, they’d hurt themselves more than Ten. Hell, they’d probably ruin the casino on the way. That’s just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ten is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, it seems like he’s costing the casino an awful lot when one of the two security guards raises his walkie talkie to his mouth, not that Ten would be able to see that with his back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It barely takes a minute until expensive soles carry someone through the entrance, clad in a black designer suit, an equally dark shirt underneath with a perfectly tucked silken tie. His hair is also black, and long, pulled up into a small ponytail at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt, he looks expensive too. Not as much so as Ten of course, yet enough to pull some of the other patrons’ attention to him. Steps are muffled by dark red carpet but somehow Ten feels the shift in the atmosphere of the room. He hooks one leg over the other and turns around to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cold gaze meets the heated one of the man making his way to him, ice meeting fire with uninterrupted force. Ten knows him, because he always knows the important ones. This one’s name is Nakamoto Yuta. Not quite the head of security, but he doesn’t need to be. He’s the one that comes for people like Ten. He’s the sign of trouble on the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only two metres left between them when Yuta breaks their eye contact by smiling, almost blinding Ten enough to answer with the same expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Mr. Lee,” Yuta greets him by the name his father made known in these circles. “How about a drink?” He’s holding out an arm, as if expecting Ten to simply allow his offering and follow him just like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Ten chuckles and grabs the tall flute of champagne standing to his side, bringing it to his lips. He doesn’t break eye contact until he places it back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a drink but thank you so much for offering.” It’s an easy way out, because naturally Ten knows that in this room filled with rich patrons that are looking their way, Yuta would never do something so reckless, so utterly dumb, as to force him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he gets a surprise thrown his way when Yuta’s polite smile widens briefly. “As much as you act like you own this place, it is neither yours nor your fathers. Wouldn’t you rather leave with what you won so far, than be walked out with nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, the obvious courage in the other’s voice takes Ten by surprise, but only for a few moments that he easily covers up with a charming smile. Uncrossing his legs, he stands up, not to follow but to mirror Yuta’s stance. There are only a few centimetres of height between the two and they certainly don’t intimidate Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know me so well, you would also know that I’m not here out of a want for money. It’s a nice little accessory, but nothing more. I’m here to play, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Nakamoto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, isn’t that what this place is all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The security guard is less good at covering up his initial surprise at Ten knowing his name, his Adam’s apple bobbing obviously before he catches himself and goes back to a neutral expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Yuta,” he says swiftly, his voice unaffected much to Ten’s dismay. “You surely don’t mind then, if I accompany you to a different table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a question really and Ten knows when to give in. There’s no use in standing there much longer, pulling this much attention to him. He downs the remnants of the embarrassingly pricey champagne – graciously, he hopes – before hooking his arm under Yuta’s outstretched one, leaving his chips behind. He doesn’t need to look after those, someone will do that for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the evening, Yuta is like an annoyingly clingy shadow, standing behind Ten – slightly to the side if he’s feeling extra polite – for each game, each table that Ten comes to and empties the pockets of the other patrons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when it’s time to leave for yet another round, does he take Ten’s arm and accompany him, only to turn into a ghost behind him once more. Inconspicuously, Ten makes sure to keep his eyes on the other and relishes in the fact that the more he wins, the more Yuta’s eyes seem to narrow, veins on his temples coming forth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After having been flirted with by yet another greying patron over a game of roulette, Ten decides that his time for the evening is due and signals just that with a stifled yawn, hidden behind manicured fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta takes the clue as swiftly as he seems to do everything and sets up a smile. “Enough for tonight?” He asks, holding a hand out for Ten to take and helping him up from the tall chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of this? Certainly,” Ten says, making sure his eyes spit as much venom as his voice. “I’ll let you figure out the whole… </span>
  <em>
    <span>earnings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuta. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten ignores the elbow held out to him and swiftly walks past Yuta with a challenging raise of brows. He only turns around when he’s right at the entrance to the area, looking over his shoulder to see Yuta’s eyes still steady on him, a hand on his earpiece and mouthing words Ten can’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admits that he might have overdone it tonight as he gets his purse from the reception where it’s kept safe during visits. Honestly, he had quite some fun after Yuta invited himself into the mix – more fun than he usually has – but he sincerely hopes it won’t get him another lecture by his father, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>etiquette </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something of the sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way to the parking deck, he passes multiple security guards similarly clad as Yuta, although none of them with quite as expensive-looking suits. Their eyes are glued to him more so than usual, and Ten walks a little quicker than he normally would to get to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he doesn’t expect, what he never thought possible of happening, is for two of the men to follow him in there. They don’t say anything, don’t even directly look at him, and Ten tries to tell himself that it’s pure coincidence. That they have to go down to the deck as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he clutches his purse tighter and feels around through the fabric for his phone and the small can of pepper spray he always keeps handy. He hopes they don’t notice the way he readjusts his neckline, fingers lingering for a second longer to feel the weight of the small butterfly knife he has hidden in the fabric against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only precautions, but he always does it. With years in the spotlight as the face of the most prestigious brands in the world and his very peculiar hobby of gambling his free time away, Ten always has to be prepared for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator arrives with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> and gone is the faux-glam of the casino, golden doors opening to the bland grey concrete of the parking deck. Normally patrons don’t see this part because their cars get parked for them, then brought back right to the door when they leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten demands to park his car himself. Not only because he loves his Aston Martin DB11 more than he ever loved anything or anyone else – which you think would be an exaggeration, but it sadly isn’t – but also because he’s heard enough stories from friends and family alike, of strangers snooping through expensive cars just because they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fishing his key out of his purse, Ten walks to his car with quick steps trying to see if the security guards will follow him. They don’t and tension leaves his shoulders as he reaches the side of his beloved car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumps into the seat less gracefully than he would ever show anyone, sighing from being back in familiar surroundings. Swinging his legs completely in he makes sure that none of his clothes are in danger of getting torn, before closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees hit the steering wheel. They shouldn’t do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten always has his seat pushed back enough for his legs to fit comfortably into the generous space, in no world would his knees actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>the steering wheel. The only explanation he can come up with brings him back to the time he had his little cousins sit in the back, when they had to push the seat of the sports car forward to get into the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Ten slowly raises his head, a hand automatically coming to the mirror above him. It’s like in horror movies, he thinks, nudging the side of the mirror to activate the automatic calibration of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how people die in crime series. The mirror sways to the right and Ten still can’t quite look at it. It buzzes and sways to the left and his gaze snaps into the reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfamiliar eyes look right back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten screams, shrieks, feels his heart hammer hard enough to burst out of his chest but he has enough control left to reach for his chest and pull the butterfly knife out, flicking it open with a trained precision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around ready to attack but stops enough to scan over the figure. They’re nearly hidden in the shadows, but Ten’s eyes adapt quickly, taking in amused eyes and the luxurious shimmer of a velvet suit. It’s the new Prada collection, unreleased. No one would kill in that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of simply thrusting his arm forward and burying his knife in the stranger’s body – possibly soiling the expensive suit – Ten tucks his own elegant persona aside and screams at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy mother of fucking shit fuck, Jesus Christ in heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you doing in my car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is breathless and if not for the string of curses, Ten thinks that would be why the stranger – of all things – begins to </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ten doesn’t recognize that smile, it’s not someone he knows playing a bad prank on him, and yet the guy has the audacity to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Ten should’ve stabbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at now, I will call the police if you don’t talk right the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><span>Instead of disappearing, the amused hint of a smile turns into a full one, a </span><em><span>pretty </span></em><span>one and how the fuck does this guy </span><em><span>dare </span></em><span>to look pretty after breaking in</span> <span>to Ten’s car? Ten is just slightly furious and ready to fuck shit up.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lee, we both know well enough that the police won’t come to your aid anytime soon. Not here.” The stranger says right through his teeth, lips still quirked up. His voice is pretty too, calm and gentle and entirely unfitting in Ten’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he’s right and Ten realizes that with a return of the sinking feeling in his stomach he first had when toying with the idea of a killer in his backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here then? I still have a knife and like you said, the police won’t come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>aid, but they won’t come to yours either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, the stranger’s grin finally falters. “You really upset Yuta with your behaviour tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing his brows, it’s Ten’s time to chuckle. “Oh really? And he can’t say that to my face? Has to send a little lap doggy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, Yuta would never say something like this to anyone’s face. Not because he’s a coward, or because he doesn’t want to deal with the consequences. He’s… somewhat of a dormant volcano. Once awoken, he destroys. And I don’t really appreciate spilled blood on my casino floors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first part nearly makes Ten laugh, but then the weight of the latter really settles on him. “Y-your casino floors? What are you saying?” Dread trickles down his neck like icy beads of water. This can’t be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s knife is still pointed towards the backseat, right at the guy’s chest and with a swift move he flips his jacket open to reveal a gun holster at the side of his ribcage. There’s a lotus flower ingrained into the leather. Breath hitching, Ten slowly looks back up at the stranger’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what I’m saying,” he utters and cocks his head slightly, clearly amused by the pure terror on Ten’s features. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slowly dawns on Ten how much he fucked up this time. He just called the heir to a whole empire a lap dog, assuming him to be an underling of Yuta. Oh how incredibly wrong he was. Jaehyun’s family has luxurious casinos and hotels all across the globe. Calling them rich would be a hilarious understatement, a joke. They’re powerful. Incredibly powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Ten begins, not knowing what to say, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say what he’s sure the other wants to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel not only having upset Yuta but also me?” He takes a theatrical pause and with everyone else Ten would laugh, but not in this moment. “Scared? Terrified? What would you say if I told you I’m currently calling my best security guards together because of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a few deep breaths, Ten tries to get back some foothold, getting into a headspace where he knows he can excel at. “Do I pose such a big threat to you and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>empire</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks, rising his brows in challenge on the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Jaehyun take a sharp intake of breath but then he finally closes his suit jacket again, folding his hands in his lap. Carefully, Ten lowers the knife, sitting down more comfortably as best as he can in his position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a threat at all. You’re cute, really,” Jaehyun answers and Ten feels betrayed by his own body when he blushes. “The thing is, Yuta and I are both men of principle. Honestly, I would’ve let you go, with the money and all, if you would’ve shown the slightest hint of repent at playing with him like that. Instead you insulted me too… a poor choice from your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten gulps. “So, what happens now? You’ll let your security beat me to a pulp? Send me off to my father in equal little boxes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun visible startles. “Oh my, Mr. Lee, what do you think of me? I despise violence, I’d never go to such lengths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re carrying a gun on you right now? Because you despise violence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re either reckless or stupid, challenging me in your position,” Jaehyun mutters with a shake of his head. “My gun isn’t loaded. It’s merely intimidation for people that point at me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>knives</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke into my car, I think I had every right to defend myself,” Ten answers quickly. The hint of panic filling his body is slowly leaving him, now only leaving irritated impatience. Jaehyun is playing with him and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>when people do that. Even the most powerful. “Tell me, what do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> then, so I can give it to you, and we can get this over with. Do you want the money back? Is that what this is about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t care less about the money, Ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else could there be then? Why do you need a bunch of men in cheap suits to take care of me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s quite an easy answer to that,” Jaehyun says with a smile that reveals dimples and should in no world look as cute as it does. “Like I said, Yuta and I are men of principle. A simple apology will be enough for us, or well, for me. I bet Yuta would appreciate something a little more dramatic, the falling to your knees kind of apology maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten furrows his brows. Apologizing seems so… miniscule in the grand scheme of things. Yet still, there is no way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>apologize, and apparently Jaehyun knew or at least guessed as much beforehand, if the wicked glint in his eyes is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t apologize? Is that where your guards come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely, though I don’t think you quite realize how...” Cryptically, Jaehyun stops again, only continuing when Ten raises his brows at him. “You see, it can be quite the task to protect a casino night and day, quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you will. It’s not often someone like you comes along, a prestigious model, a well-known fan of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>promiscuous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing deeply, Ten averts his gaze. Jaehyun isn’t wrong, not at all. He has quite his history with living life lavishly, all parts of it, with whomever he wants. Not rarely does he use his time at casinos for something other than gambling, he just never expected it to come up in a way like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must realize that I’m not a whore you can bait into this,” Ten says when he looks back at Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Jaehyun assures with a polite smile. “And I’d never force someone into this. But I know that like Yuta and me, you’re also a man of principle. You’re not the type to apologize on your knees. I think you’d rather be on your knees for something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten gasps, loud and clear as day. It’s been a long while since someone talked to him like this. Something stirs in his gut, much different than dread or fear. He feels utterly stripped under Jaehyun’s gaze, like the man can look right through him and his act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are those my options? I apologize or your security gets to have their way with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun nods slowly, lips quirking at the edges with satisfaction. “Not all of them of course, I think seventy-six would be quite a lot for one night. And it won’t just be them, Yuta and I will be there too of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’ll agree? What makes you think I’m even </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I could be completely filthy and disease ridden for all that you know. Are you that desperate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ten, I think we both know that’s not true. Dressed like this you didn’t come here just to gamble. And I’m sure someone of your calibre cares about their body enough to make sure no diseases reach them. At least that’s what I’d hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still reluctance in Ten, not necessarily because of what he’s forced to choose between, but rather of all the if’s and what’s. Jaehyun seems to notice it, his voice suddenly changing in colour, going away from the teasing, sarcastic tone from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said before, I won’t force you. If you choose to not apologize you can still tap out at any time. For now, I’ll ask you to come with me so you can see who Yuta and I got together. You can decide then if you want to apologize or if we figure something else out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated, Ten sighs exaggeratedly, turning forward to hide the excited smile on his face. “I hope you didn’t get the most gnarly people you could find for this endeavour…” he says thoughtfully, already positive of being absolutely wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later he can hear the squeaking of leather and then feel a hot breath on his neck. “They’re not gnarly at all. Pretty, even, if you ask me. We can provide records too, if you want that. To show that we’re indeed not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>disease-ridden</span>
  </em>
  <span> bunch.” His voice is different up close, especially when he quotes Ten’s earlier words. “Step outside and see for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick gaze to the now-adjusted rear-view mirror Ten notices two looming figures outside that haven’t been there a minute earlier. He clutches his purse close and makes to open the door, stopping himself at the last second to say one last thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just how often do you guys do this?” He asks, because this is all too planned to be a first-time thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun grins, reaches around the seat to open the door. “More often than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten steps outside feeling wobbly on his feet, not even acknowledging the two security guards as he folds the seat forward so Jaehyun can step out after him. Beforehand Ten would’ve sworn it’s impossible to climb out of a backseat gracefully, but with some kind of magic Jaehyun manages to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the car is locked, Ten allows himself a first good look at Jaehyun, who’s a bit taller than him. There are barely any pictures existent of the heir and Ten drinks the sight in like a dying plant in a desert. He’s handsome. Way too handsome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be photographed if you asked him, but maybe that’s his model side speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirroring his gaze just as intensely, Jaehyun soon wraps an arm around Ten’s middle noticing the way his legs keep shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn back into the direction of the elevator and Ten is greeted by the sight of two tall men, both suited and looking way too lavish for a job such as </span>
  <em>
    <span>security</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One of them has completely black hair, the other a softer brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Johnny,” Jaehyun introduces, pointing towards the one with black hair who’s also slightly broader than the other. “And this is Yukhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten gives each of them a lingering once-over from top to bottom which doesn’t seem to make either of them uncomfortable. Only by the deep red at the tip of Yukhei’s ears does Ten know he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> make an impact with his thorough stare.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Jaehyun with a smile, he allows himself to be led to the elevator. “You’re right, they don’t seem too bad,” he says, making sure to speak loud enough to make his voice echo through the parking deck. “I couldn’t care less about the names of simple personnel though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his side he sees Johnny’s face break out into a grin. “Oh Jaehyun, you got a feisty one this time,” he says winking at the other. It surprises Ten that a simple security guard is talking to someone like Jaehyun in such a disrespectful way, and he makes sure to make that known right as they come up to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really let your underlings speak to you like that?” Ten asks as they step inside. “How pathetic of someone your rank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei sucks in a sharp breath, clearly surprised by how Ten is speaking to Jaehyun despite the sticky situation he’s in. He covers it up by busying himself with pressing a button to the top floor of the casino and leaning against the back wall right next to Johnny who amusedly shakes his head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his arm from around Ten, Jaehyun simply rolls his eyes. Ten’s stomach swoops just a tiny bit, but he swears it’s from the elevator riding up at top-speed. Definitely not from the dark gaze Jaehyun sends him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about having trustworthy relationships with the people closest to me, but I know you never heard of that concept before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten feels heat crawl up his neck and he turns towards the doors of the elevator hoping for the redness on his skin to go unnoticed. He doesn’t say anything for the rest of the short ride and tries to concentrate on calming his heartbeat and breathing. If he just keeps the upper hand this will go by easily, swiftly. When he’s in control he knows how to play these kinds of people to his every desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before soon, the elevator arrives and opens up to a dark hallway with wooden floorboards and charcoal black walls. Elaborate chandeliers hang from the ceiling and there’s only a simple set of double doors at the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like a completely different building than the rest of the casino that is decorated so opulently and Ten wonders if this is really where the staff lives, or if this is Jaehyun’s place when he stays here and he’s gracious enough to open it up for the night. He doesn’t ask about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three knocks of Johnny, the door opens and the two security guards slip in first, immediately turning to the side into a room that Ten can’t see. He feels less in control when he follows Jaehyun inside, who nods at the man who opened the door for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sicheng,” he mutters at him and despite his earlier words of </span>
  <em>
    <span>names being not important</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ten files it away when he takes in the unfairly pretty man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely gets a moment to take in the grand piano in the centre of the living space before Jaehyun’s hand is on the small of his back, guiding him to the side to where Johnny and Yukhei disappeared to. He follows eagerly, making sure to show in his posture that he isn’t scared of what might await him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they enter seems to be the master bedroom that’s kept in the same colour scheme as the hallway, with dark floors and walls. One side of the room is taken up by tall windows that reveal an almost black night’s sky and the glinting of the city on the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s eyes barely stay there for a second before they fall to the centre of the room, where Yuta is sitting on a giant bed. He lost his suit jacket at some point, along with his tie, the black shirt now unbuttoned to the middle of his chest and revealing the tip of a tattoo there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression is one of almost comical politeness, but his eyes spit venom when they land on Ten. Around him – or rather around the bed – four other men are standing, Johnny and Yukhei and two that Ten takes a second to recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both less formally dressed than the others, still with expensive brands but not in full suits. They feel younger too, the lines of their faces not as hardened and in the eyes of one of them, pure mischief glints back at Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filing through the countless people he learned about in his father’s office, he recognizes them as Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, two of the best poker players in the world and long since in the service of Jaehyun’s empire. Ten is almost shocked to see them here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cough, Yuta takes his mind back to more important things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to apologize,” he states when Ten and Jaehyun come to stand in front of him. Sicheng walks around them and to where Johnny is standing, making six pairs of eyes look right at Ten. It’s a heavier feeling than he expected, but he tries to not shrink into himself and keep his confident stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’m someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologizes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuta? Come on, you’re so smart with people, you must know better than that.” Ten counters swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of what he expects – anger, fury, maybe a shocked gasp – Yuta raises his brows and turns to Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really more of a slut than I expected,” he says to him, making Jaehyun chuckle. After a second, Yuta’s eyes flick back to Ten. “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up then and slowly makes his way over to the other, crowding right into his personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really know what you’re getting your pretty little body into?” Yuta asks, cocking his head. Ten gulps heavily, trying to keep his legs from shaking, from making him any smaller. Yuta licks his lips and bends forward. He smells of Versace and Ten nearly makes an embarrassing sound in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to mess you up.” It’s whispered against his skin, right under his ear and Ten realizes how hard he’s growing under the fabric of his clothes. How six pairs of eyes are following Yuta’s every move around him. How they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>glued </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him. And that’s what wakes him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because this is what he was made for, what he made his whole life about. To be seen and admired in all his glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens his spine and reaches a hand out to curl into the stiff fabric of Yuta’s shirt, feeling his breath hitch against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it then,” he says, loud enough for all of the men to hear. “If you think I’m so easy to ruin then show me how it’s done. It’s not something many have managed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a move that surprises Ten, Jaehyun steps behind him in a single stride and runs his hands along his arms, wrapping slim fingers around his wrists to pull them backwards and bend them behind his back, holding Ten captive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re underestimating us,” Jaehyun says right against Ten’s ear. “I thought maybe you’d want to put down some limits first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Ten leans his head back until it hits Jaehyun’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a Jung, hurt me one way or another and I’ll sue you and your family to never be happy again. You might have half of this country's underworld under you, but I got the masses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably not as true as Ten’s confidence makes it seem, but he is right that if anything happened to him he’d leave no stone unturned until he’d see Jaehyun and his underlings ruined. And he’s fully aware that Jaehyun knows as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ten, so desperate for seven guys to ruin you,” Jaehyun replies, trying to sound surprised but his tone betrays him. “The face of the world’s most prestigious brands, the son of one of the wealthiest families on the planet, is just a little cockslut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten knows it’s supposed to hurt him, that Jaehyun still thinks calling him a slut will do his confidence any harm. He chuckles and turns his head so his lips graze over Jaehyun’s neck, feeling the pulse thrum under warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t even know half of it,” he says seductively. “I’m the best cockslut you’ll ever have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Yuta reminds Ten of his presence by hooking a finger into one of his diamond necklaces and pulling on it, prompting the other to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t really proved that yet, don’t you think? All talk no bite it seems,” he spits with a challenging grin and raised brows. “Give us a safeword, pretty, so we can get started here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Ten pushes back against Jaehyun, his arms beginning to sting from being held behind his back. “You’re the ones who’ll need a safeword,” he says with a wink. “How about the traffic light system? All of you should manage to remember that in your little brains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even while trying not to break the intense eye-contact he’s holding with Yuta, Ten can see the rest of the security men move in the back, obviously annoyed at his behaviour. He likes men best like that, when they’re unrestrained and ready to give him their all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you can even remember your own name,” Yuta says with a cold smile. “Tap out three times if your mouth is otherwise occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to settle the topic because suddenly the other men make their way over to him and surprising Ten once more, Yuta falls to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten would’ve expected him to lunge forward and rip his clothes off right then, throw him around like a piece of meat for a swarm of vultures to rip apart. Instead, he runs his hands down his legs almost delicately, slipping off one shoe and then the other, before placing them to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simultaneously, Jaehyun releases Ten’s wrists, giving him a moment to curl and stretch his fingers before bigger hands grab them and hold them together even tighter. Ten looks to his side and finds one of the guys from the parking garage - Johnny? - standing in Jaehyun’s place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other has taken a few steps to the side, his body still close enough to touch Ten’s, but his fingers aren’t on his skin anymore, at least not directly. They’re working on the delicate clasps of his necklaces, slipping them off carefully enough so that Ten hopes they won’t end up tangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More hands touch him, slightly less invasive than the other’s, a bit more reluctant or maybe even careful. They’re working to open up the fabric draped around him and when Ten takes a look in the direction, he finds Jeno and Jaemin, pink in the face and gentle with his robe. Their eyes widen when it slips down and reveals the tattoo at the side of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten is naked except for his underwear all too quickly, his skin tingling from the softness of everything, which he wasn’t at all prepared for, but it changes soon enough. One of Johnny’s giant hands releases Ten’s wrist and reaches up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head back with deliberate strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pulls a gasp from Ten’s throat, turning into a more needy sound when hands are replaced with lips, on both sides of his neck. They’re biting and licking and the feeling is much more intense than the soft touches from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yuta deems Ten distracted enough to pull his underwear off, leaving him the only one completely bare among the otherwise still clothed men. A blush rushes to his cheeks which he’s glad no one can see in the way his head is bent back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold air hits his steadily hardening cock, soon followed by rough fingers and a teasing tongue on the tip, tearing a first real moan from Ten that breaks off when the touch leaves him all too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of fabric shuffling and zips opening rings through the air and Ten pushes against the hold on his hair to get a look, resulting in Johnny pulling even harder. He releases his arms however and Ten rolls his shoulders a few times to alleviate some of the strain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only granted a second to do so, before his wrists are pulled to each side and cocks are pushed into his hands. He can’t even wrap his fingers around one of them and it makes his mind go fuzzy with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny keeps a steady grip on Ten’s hair and presses his body against him, fully clothed yet his erection stark against the other’s back, making him grind back in little movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s needy,” Jaehyun comments from somewhere to the side, his voice slightly darker than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten has a witty reply on his lips when Johnny gives some leniency to his grip and a different hand comes to rest over Ten’s mouth, shutting him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought he said he was a good slut, but he’s not showing that yet,” a voice Ten doesn’t recognize says, earning approving noises from everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him flush even darker, tighten his grip on the cocks in his hands. Slowly, he tries to build up a rhythm, all the gazes on him and the tingling of his skin making it a lot harder to concentrate than he expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wet is drizzled over his fingers, first on one side and then on the other, easing the slide considerably and much too slick to be spit. He makes a muffled sound in his throat, akin to a thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his mouth leaves only momentarily, before fingers press down on his lips and urge him to open up which Ten easily complies to. Two digits are pushed right in, over his tongue to wet them somewhat before they go further. They’re long and easily reach the back of his throat, making him choke for a second before Ten can will his muscles to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are still moving steadily around the cocks in his hands and he realizes happily how easy twists of his wrist make the two men gasp and moan, twitch in his grasp. He doesn’t know how much time passes, how intensely the others are watching him or if they’re maybe getting things on among each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten almost gets too used to it, enough so that when the fingers are pulled from his mouth he topples forward. He trusts Johnny to catch him but insteads gets pushed to his knees with a strong grip on his neck, the hand in his hair finally leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shiteating grin, Yuta steps in front of Ten, who uses his chance to check who’s cocks are occupying his hands. On one side he finds Jaemin, all mischievous eyes and flushed cheeks and on the other Yukhei with bitten red lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally where I wanted you all evening,” Yuta pulls Ten’s mind back to what’s - or rather who’s - right in front of him. With the softest of touches Yuta traces along Ten’s cheekbone until he’s looking up at him with big eyes, then he grabs his chin roughly and presses his thumb between his lips to forcefully open his mouth. “Let’s see how good you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems to be the last one with his pants still zipped up, all other men having gathered around Ten with their pants open and their dicks in their hands. Yuta snaps his button open and roughly pushes his slacks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping a hand around his erection he closes the distance left between Ten and him and lightly slaps his cock against Ten’s cheek. It makes his mouth fall open, tongue lulling out hungrily, wet with a want to taste and feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s eyes roll back when Yuta finally pushes his tip into his waiting mouth, teasing more than anything until Ten’s brows furry in confusion and a needy whine leaves his lips. At the sound, Yuta pulls back altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so desperate for it, it’s embarrassing,” he says with a laugh, gaining chuckles and approvals from the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you just wondering how good I’d be?” Ten counters easily, a hazy smile on his lips. “I think you’re the desperate one, annoyed with me all evening, yet you still want to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cocky expression on Yuta’s face dies instantly and instead of answering he tips Ten’s face up by the chin to get back inside of the warm wetness of his mouth. Ten opens up happily, feeling satisfied with himself when Yuta finally feeds him his cock in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fall closed when fingers thread through his hair to push him forward, not stopping until he relaxes his throat and swallows Yuta down as deep as he can. His nose is buried in the trimmed hair at the base of his cock and even through the musk of sex and man that Ten loves more than anything, there’s the scent of expensive perfume here too, pleasantly faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yuta pulls back, using the hold in Ten’s hair to guide him, Ten also spurs his hands back in motion, more deliberate this time. He lives off of the moans around him, the cursed praises, the deep groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always says he was made to be admired, but maybe he was made even more for this. For taking and giving perfectly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel someone kneel behind him, skin mending against his as lips press all over his neck and shoulders. Trembling hands reach around him, smoothing over the soft skin of his legs and coming to rest around his cock, one at the very base and one right over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beads of precum spring free and Ten moans eagerly around Yuta, spurred on by the pleasure coursing through his veins, going out right from the centre of his body, from deep in his throat. Right from out of the palms of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even care that he’s only tending to three out of the seven men, no, Ten is well aware that seeing him is probably enough. Because he doesn’t struggle taking Yuta’s cock. He’s been filmed while doing this more than once and knows that even with his mouth wide open and drool running over his chin, he’s a vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s enough to be a part of it, even if just visually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta, being the subject of Ten’s touches, soon loses his calm, his previously reserved voice soon breaking and making way for delicious moans. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, Ten, your mouth </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a pretty thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention and praise alone pushes Ten on edge, added with the hands around his own erection soon bordering to take him a little too far, too early on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his mouth stuffed with cock he tries to motion that by moving back against the naked body behind him, arching his back and sticking his ass out like he’s presenting himself for the taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he wants to get fucked,” a soft voice says and despite never having heard it before, Ten knows it must be Jeno, still shy and unsure at the edges more so than most of the other men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta slips out of Ten’s mouth with a string of saliva following him, running down Ten’s face when it snaps. The model looks like a vision with wet eyes and pink cheeks, deep red lips and a messy chin and Yuta can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, with Jeno pulling away from Ten, Yuta steps to the side, and before Ten can even try to speak, strong arms wrap around his torso and carry him over to the giant bed, throwing him onto it roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten is caught off guard momentarily, before quickly rolling onto his back and eyeing the circle of men standing around the bed intently. They’re all finally getting out of their clothes, not that fucking in an expensive suit isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Ten would rather just feel sweaty skin mend and drip in the same rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a curl of his finger he points at Yukhei, fully undressed and very pink in the cheeks. “Big boy,” Ten says with his eyes dropping to the other’s middle. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p><span>Yukhei grins like an idiot and Ten finds that he quite likes it. Mouthing something along the lines of </span><em><span>I got chosen first</span></em><span>,</span> <span>the man comes over and Ten pulls him forward by the neck, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. </span></p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about kissing, but he could very well get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ten feels like Yukhei seems breathless enough, he pulls back and lets himself fall against the mattress, arching his back prettily before letting his legs fall open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” he says decidedly, pointing at Jaemin. “You have pretty hands, put them to use, will you?” He then turns back to Yukhei and taps his mouth. “You put your pretty cock to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did we decide to let him boss us around?” Jaemin asks with a grin directed at Yuta, before grabbing the bottle of lube placed on the nightstand and coming over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops down on the bed like it’s his second home, soft fingers grazing over Ten’s legs and gently wrapping around his cock for a few quick tugs. Yukhei kind of shyly crawls over to Ten while Jaemin opens the bottle and begins with his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this position?” Yukhei asks shyly and Ten bends his head back revealing the long planes of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it, sweetie, don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same moment Yukhei settles over Ten’s face and presses his tip to the other’s mouth, Jaemin presses a cold finger up to his rim and steadily pushes until Ten’s body opens up and easily swallows him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t need much prep at all,” Jaemin mutters when one finger quickly turns to two. “He can take it easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Yukhei nods, Ten’s mouth stretched around him. “He really can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten uses the other’s momentary distraction to reach around Yukhei and push him forward, forcing his jaw even further apart and trying to relax his throat as much as possible for him to go deeper. Ten likes deeper, likes going to his limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin isn’t really taking him there, just gently coaxing him open with two fingers and then three, but he’s deliberately doing the bare minimum. Ten knows, because the shiteating grin pressed against his thigh tells as much, Jaemin moving just so, enough to get Ten used to the feeling but not really make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before soon, he even pulls out completely and Ten can feel the bed dip when the younger stands up. Yukhei pulls out pretty much at the same time, a trail of spit following his cock and dripping over Ten’s cheek as he moves backwards too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly confused, Ten looks up, wondering why they would both stop at the same time. He finds Jaehyun standing at the end of the bed, naked and lubing his cock up, eyeing Ten like he’s a piece of meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so now you’re calling first dibs?” Ten says teasingly, yelping when without warning Jaeyhun grabs him by the ankle and pulls him down to the edge of the bed before flipping him around on all fours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much,” he says annoyedly, nodding at Yukhei who moves forward without another word needed, pushing his fingers into Ten’s hair and pulling his head up, right on height with his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes at the lame attempt of shutting him up, but easily allows the other to push back between his lips. He startles a bit, when lube suddenly hits his rim and even more so when Jaehyun doesn’t seem to want to waste anymore time and comes up to stand right at the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes Ten’s lower back down a little before sliding his cock right over his wet rim, easily pushing the tip of his cock down and breaching him. Ten’s breath hitches and he nearly chokes around Yukhei but manages to steady himself enough to not do something embarrassing like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun pushes in surprisingly gently, hands on Ten’s lower back and a satisfied groan spilling from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be easy, but you feel fucking amazing,” he says when he pushes in to completion, quickly putting a hand on the back of Ten’s head to keep his mouth stuffed and stopping him from saying anything back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s groans from around them when Jaehyun begins to move and Yukhei tries to fall into a similar rhythm, the two ruining Ten beautifully in between them. With a shameful blush running over his skin, Ten remembers just how many people are there to watch him and next to a familiar pride there’s also something vulnerable pulling at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to shut off his thoughts by putting more fervour into sucking Yukhei off and simultaneously moving back against Jaehyun. He’s not something that can break easily and he will show the men just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response to his sudden burst of energy, Jaehyun grabs Ten’s hips to drive into him harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling up the room alongside wet squelching and a plethora of moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shoves Ten forward and lodges Yukhei deeper into his throat, truly turning him into something to be used solely for pleasure. Theirs as much as his. Ten’s cock is hanging hard between his legs, slapping up with every thrust and each time it sends jolts down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a tiny bit out of his mind when all of a sudden Jaehyun pulls out and someone else pushes in. Ten has no chance of seeing who it is with his head held in place firmly by Yukhei who is thoroughly using his mouth, but he knows it must be one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>guys by how his body has to stretch to accomodate the person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stings a bit, burning in just the right way and makes his eyes roll back, his mouth losing any control and just hanging lax for Yukhei to do whatever he wants. The person behind Ten is certainly more brutal than Jaehyun too, not giving him any time to get used to it before slamming into him with all he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the sounds coming from behind him, Ten guesses it must be the other security guard from the parking garage. Johnny? He doesn’t really care if he’s being honest, not when he’s being fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei’s movements turn more and more sloppy with how Johnny is jostling Ten forward, he’s whining cutely in his throat, a sound Ten didn’t expect from him. He tries his best to regain some sort of control, to use his tongue just right and swallow around Yukhei whenever he thrusts into his mouth particularly deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appears to be worth it, because before soon Yukhei pulls out and wraps a hand around himself. Ten opens his teary eyes and blinks up at him, watching his face contorted in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, but when Yukhei comes, it’s all over Ten’s face, barely anything making it onto his tongue. He doesn’t mind though. Mess is good, very good. Ten feels his brain going fuzzy, coherent thoughts forming under more difficulty. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he didn’t cum, Johnny pulls out right after Yukhei climbs off the bed, leaving Ten gaping and whining for more. He turns towards everyone watching him, now all of them naked, and pouts, tries his best to look as desirable as possible with Yukhei’s release all over his face and his hole clenching around nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s a lap doggy now,” Jaehyun says cruelly before bending down and swiping two fingers over Ten’s cheek, stuffing them in his mouth right away. “I thought you’d show us how worthwhile you are, but right now you just seem like a lazy slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pulls back with a frown and shakes his head, crawling towards the edge of the bed on trembling legs to grab Yuta’s hand, just to spite Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you,” he promises. “Watch closely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He positions Yuta to sit against the headboard and climbs over his legs. Reaching between his own, Ten collects some of the abundance of lube dribbling down and quickly wraps his hand around Yuta to get him nice and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not Ten’s bed, so he doesn’t really care when he wipes his fingers on the expensive duvet before finally sinking down on Yuta. The other’s hands come to rest on Ten’s waist, nails digging in just so and he throws his head back as Ten lowers himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s finally all the way down, a shuddering moan leaving him, he pushes his fingers into Yuta’s hair, fiddling with the band holding his ponytail together before pulling it out. Yuta’s hair is long and fans out prettily around his head, perfect for Ten to grab onto when he begins moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure to look to the side when he pushes himself up only to drop down, building a quick pace while eyeing Jaehyun, making sure he sees that Ten is indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lap dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta seems slightly jealous of Ten’s attention being elsewhere, so with one movement of Ten going down, he snaps his hips up into the other quickly, going </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ten’s head falls forward, a curse falling from his mouth as Yuta begins fucking into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to keep up, even when his thighs burn from exertion and his body is glistening with sweat. He feels so loose and messy already, so lost in it all and he only made one of the men cum yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s going to be a long, glorious night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a particularly hard thrust from Yuta that grazes right over Ten’s prostate, he allows his head to fall forward and come to rest on Yuta’s shoulder, his body barely helping the other anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so far gone, he doesn’t realize when the bed dips down all around him until someone gently pushes his shoulder and grabs his chin. Ten barely recognizes Sicheng, who opened the door for them earlier, but he takes his fingers in his mouth anyway and allows his hand to be grabbed and pushed towards his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side, someone else does the same and it’s distracting enough that Ten doesn’t think of anything when he hears the lube bottle snap open again, when Yuta slows his thrusts and shuffles around a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like a slap to the face that Ten comes to more clear planes of realization, when suddenly something else pushes up against him, against his wet rim, pushing and nudging up against Yuta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps around the fingers in his mouth, trying to relax, knowing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to or it won’t be pleasant for any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand wraps around his neck from behind and Ten nearly chokes on Sicheng’s fingers as he’s being pulled back until he’s pressed against the person behind him. He has to strain to look at him, but when he recognizes who it is, a high moan drips sweetly from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun is looking at him with a fire in his eyes that wasn’t there before, complete hunger and want visible on his features. Want for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ten and only Ten. It makes his head spin deliciously to be this desired, even when a sharp stab of pain pulls through his lower back when Jaehyun finally manages to slip in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the plaything for all of us tonight, so try to keep up, okay?” He says evilly before pushing in further, releasing the grip around Ten’s throat to allow him to fall forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng’s fingers leave his mouth too and Ten is left drooling against Yuta’s skin, cursing into his neck with each painful inch Jaehyun forces into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking one person is a comfortable thing, something Ten got used to years before. But getting stuffed by more than one cock, feeling his body scream at him to stop, being torn open and having to pull through it, knowing when he finally completely adapts and simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>takes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe Ten likes that even more than being fucked normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like he’s losing his mind on Yuta’s and Jaehyun’s cocks, not even the ones in his hand giving any grounding from the blinding mix of pleasure and pain clouding his mind. He’ll be taken under soon enough. He had little hope Jaehyun and his men would, but Ten is glad that he underestimated them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta stays lodged deep inside of him when Jaehyun begins to move, not fucking Ten quick and hard like earlier, he’s not lose enough for that quite yet. Instead he just does his best to not be pushed out completely when he moves out, to thrust in with more ease each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you’re good,” Yuta whines at some point and Ten doesn’t know if it’s directed at him or Jaehyun but he’ll take the praise anyway, uses it to fuel him and move his hands with more intent, truly being a good lay, a good toy for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s legs are trembling in the position, his cock throbbing between his and Yuta’s bodies and he tries to move backwards to be able to get some space, some relief to finally be tipped over the edge of a wonderful orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The move jostles Jaehyun deeper than he went before, another stab of pain rushing through Ten before it gets replaced by dull numbness and slowly fades back to pleasure. Over and over again, Jaehyun forces him through that delicious torture, until Ten finally gets pushed over the edge when Jaehyun slips out fully only to pull his gaping hole apart and then fucking back in even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sees pure white behind his closed lids when he is pushed over the edge, shooting white all over Yuta’s chest and clenching </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight </span>
  </em>
  <span>around the cocks inside of him. He notices how his hands are pushed away, arms falling limbly to his side but then his ears start to rush with blood and he gives himself to deep, dull pain and pleasure for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes down, Jaehyun is still moving inside of him but Ten can feel his hips stutter with every thrust. Something wet is making the lewd sounds coming out from between them sound even louder and Ten can barely recognize the feeling of cum running out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta is panting and pleading underneath him, begging Jaehyun to hurry up and finish. He must be completely oversensitive and something about Jaehyun still torturing him further makes Ten feel accomplished, even if it’s bound to his own suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few more shallow thrusts for Jaehyun to add his own mess into Ten, quickly pulling out alongside Yuta’s softening cock to see Ten’s wet hole gape around nothing and leak white all over the bedsheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” Jaehyun says decidedly when he moves back. “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten can’t see him as he’s being pushed head first into the mattress but can hear the stammering response of, “R-really? Shouldn’t we give him a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curses into the pillows before pushing himself up, every muscle in his body aching. “I don’t need a break, cutie,” he promises, looking at him over his shoulder. “Just make sure you make me even feel something after those two ruined my hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno crawls over to Ten like he’s scared of what’s to come, looking at the men around him for guidance. Maybe it’s his first attendance at a meeting like this, or maybe he’s just not used to being in the centre like he is now, with encouraging words and intent eyes following his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends over Ten to run his hands over the other’s back, soft touches just like before when Ten was sucking off Yuta. It tingles on his burning skin but he lets the boy take his time, even when Ten’s arms give out and he slides down flat onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bending over him, Jeno runs his cock through the mess running out of Ten before pushing in easily. It’s not really a stretch, just the feeling of fulfillment where Ten’s body was left empty and wanting, making both of them moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten feels himself harden up against the mattress as Jeno fucks himself through his own overwhelmed nerves in short, quick thrusts. His lips land on Ten’s shoulders, elbows right next to Ten’s head and he grabs onto the younger’s forearms for some semblance of purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is burning up as much as it is numb at the same time and with short comments, small pieces of conversation coming from the side, Ten feels the dirtiest he has that night even though Jeno fucks him in the sweetest way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten wishes he could find the power to flip them around and ride Jeno, or to get onto all fours to move back against him, but his extremities are trembling so much already, his whole body tense and pulled tight from getting used so much in such a short time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds Jeno makes are small whines and yips, a little shy and Ten really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to find a time where he can truly ruin the other. But for now he allows him to fuck him as frantically as he can, moaning out short </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s to spur him on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects Jeno to fill him up like Yuta and Jaehyun did, but instead he pulls out at the last second and shoots his load all over Ten’s lower back, moaning highly in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a sweet sight to see when Ten turns around and finds Jeno in the arms of Jaemin, kisses pressed to his cheeks. It’s strangely intimate for the setting, and Ten feels his cheeks burn as he averts his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not left without replacement for long, when Sicheng, Johnny and Yuta come up around Ten and run their hands all over his body, kissing his chest and neck and maybe Ten </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t appreciate this softness enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bathes in it now, reaches out to grab hard cocks and soft thighs, press kisses to knees by his head or breathing in deep groans when Johnny bends down to kiss him deep, with languid strokes of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten whines when he’s pulled away, only to feel another wet mouth on his, making him feel breathless and his heart thud heavily in his chest. His cock is rock hard again, weeping against his stomach and it stings when someone wraps a wet hand around it and slowly jerks Ten off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts even more when someone straddles him and suddenly Ten is nudged into tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps against Sicheng’s lips, pushing him away with soft fingers to see who’s slowly lowering himself on Ten’s cock. His eyes land on Jaemin who looks completely taken apart by pleasure, his lips opened wide and his eyes closed, brows pulled together as he’s slowly allowing himself to take more and more of Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like a soothing tincture to the sting sitting under Ten’s skin when he’s sheathed completely and heat surrounds him wholly. It washes over him and makes his skin tingle, his cheeks burn in yet another blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin groans and blinks his eyes open at Ten, reaches a hand forward to steady himself on the other’s chest before beginning to bounce on his cock like he was born for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Ten isn’t the only one made to be seen like this, Ten thinks as he watches the boy fuck himself quickly down on him. He’d pay to live through this sight again, would do a lot more to partake in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind is soon disrupted when Johnny shuffles further down the mattress and tilts Jaemin’s head to him, kissing him deep and slow before gently taking the younger’s cock into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s movements stutter just so, mewls pressed into Johnny’s mouth as he tries to keep up, tries not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled up as well as having a hand wrapped tightly around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty like this,” Ten says at some point, his voice broken. “You should think about getting into modelling or acting… or maybe I could buy you to star in some films for me, hm? Would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s those words that send Jaemin thundering over the edge, his cock twitching as he releases all over Ten’s stomach and chest, clenching around him in a way that probably hurts but Ten just </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans </span>
  </em>
  <span>from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny helps him off and Jaemin falls heavily into Jeno’s arms, kissing him like that’s the only thing that will keep him together. Ten watches them for a short while until something else catches his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should fuck him at the same time,” Sicheng is saying to Johnny. “Maybe he can take it a bit easier now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that they don’t even ask Ten if that’s okay is what makes him shudder as he’s being grabbed and pushed onto his side by Johnny, as if he weighs absolutely nothing. Johnny slides his body up behind him and pulls Ten’s upper leg up, pressing it to his chest to spread him open on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun throws him the bottle of lube and Ten arches his back when the cold liquid is drizzled directly on him but he’s quickly distracted by Sicheng sliding up to his front, swiftly taking both of their cocks in his hand and using the leftover wetness from Jaemin riding Ten to ease the slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if you can handle us,” Sicheng says with a grin that makes Ten feel nervous, if he’s going to be able to take them. But then Johnny pushes his cock into him and Ten’s head goes blissfully empty again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not nearly as much a task to take Johnny as it was the first time, not after being double penetrated by Yuta and Jaehyun and kept steadily stretched over the course of the night. Still, it’s a comfortable weight that settles deep inside of Ten and perfectly grazes over his prostate with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock is leaking where Sicheng is using his hand around them both, making him hurt just a little more, a little better every time. Ten will have to take a break from sex after this night, but he will enjoy it completely for as long as it lasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, Johnny is fucking him quite leisurely, his mouth biting marks into Ten’s skin. Ten expected something else given their wondering questions if he’ll be able to handle the two, but he basks in the softness of it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Sicheng takes his hand away from their cocks and brings it further down between Ten’s spread legs. As a distraction, he presses his lips against the others before carefully easing a finger in next to Johnny, then one more for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s ears are ringing from the sudden stretch, his breathing frantic when Sicheng finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>slides lower, still kissing him but less intense now. Instead, he concentrates on pushing his cock to Ten’s rim and carefully working his way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should be easier now, Ten thinks, it really should. But instead he hisses in pain and pulls away from the kiss to bite down on Sicheng’s shoulder, breathing in through his nose to try and relax around the massive stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny and Sicheng give him a long time to adjust, softly grazing their fingers over his skin and soothing the leg that’s pressed to his side and slowly beginning to ache, starting to tremble from the strain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they feel his body relax and not pressing down around them as tight, Johnny touches his lips to Ten’s shoulder a last time before pulling out as Sicheng stays inside. When he thrusts back in, the other pulls out and thus they fall into a rhythm that makes Ten’s whole body go lax, allowing them to do however they please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun and Yuta were careful the whole way through, feeling Ten’s tension, his body needing to get used to it first. But now, after being used well the whole night, Johnny and Sicheng begin fucking Ten with no regard, jostling his body between theirs like a puppet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Ten can do is cry out and grab on to whatever he can reach, the covers, Sicheng’s arms, someone’s knee above his head. He feels tears prick at his eyes, trying to swallow them down, to not allow them to reveal him being weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start falling when Johnny slips out on accident and leaves Ten</span>
  <em>
    <span> aching </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be filled again. When it does however, his body goes back to feeling too much, being able to notice every little twitch, every time Sicheng hits him deeper than before, or Johnny goes that tiny bit harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten is thoroughly and utterly fucked. He notices when his mouth starts alternating between sobbing and moaning and someone, Jaehyun probably, snickers from the side. Ten can barely blink his eyes open for more than a second, but when he does he sees the rest of the men come up around him, their dicks heavy in their hands as they’re jerking off to the sight of Ten getting ruined to the point of crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filling Ten the fullest he’s been yet, Johnny and Sicheng both push in as deep as they can fathom when they come, first Johnny who’s quickly followed by Sicheng, shooting his load against Ten’s sensitive walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind, a hand wraps around Ten’s cock and he comes too, this time darkness filling his line of sight and trembles spasming through his whole body as he comes. He has half a mind to feel a few others spurt their cum over him, it landing on his legs, his face, his spent, gaping hole when Johnny and Sicheng slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after that, his fingertips turn fuzzy and he doesn’t feel anything for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back, he’s underneath the blanket that all of them ruined with cum and lube over the duration of the night and hot bodies are pressed against him. His skin still feels sticky, but someone must have wiped him off because there’s none of the telltale scent of cum left, no crusts dried anywhere on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything aches, from his throat down to his toes and Ten feels… accomplished. Maybe he should feel ashamed instead, or filthy, but instead there’s pride in his chest at having taken all these men, at having given them one hell of a night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up with a sharp pain running up his spine but ignores it quickly when Jeno perks his head up from next to him and grabs a glass of water from the nightstand, handing it to Ten. He drinks it up in one go, his throat immediately feeling better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone else?” Ten asks, making sure to stay at least somewhat quiet when he sees Jaemin behind Jeno, sleeping soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not Jeno who answers however, but Yukhei who sits up at Ten’s other side with a tired smile. “They all left to shower or do their own thing,” he explains. “Jaehyun said you can shower and drive home or get ready for another round, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Ten bends his head to both sides to alleviate some of the tension in his shoulders. “Shower sounds good, I’ll have to think of what to do afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno helps him stand up when Ten’s legs nearly give out underneath him, but he quickly catches himself and takes a few steps on his own, Jeno by his side to make sure he won’t just collapse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten is barely at the entrance to the bathroom door when Yukhei speaks up again. “Oh, and Ten? Jaehyun also said your money will be ready at the reception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the doorframe, Ten turns around with a raised brow. “You can tell him that he can keep his money,” he says with venom in his voice. “I’m not a whore that he can buy for a night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, he slips into the bathroom and allows his body to relax under searing hot water in the luxurious shower. Ten brings a few fingers to his rim when he cleans himself, easily slipping them in after so many cocks split him open that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets out, he takes the robe hanging behind the door and asks Yukhei to take him to Jaehyun, Jeno and Jaemin sound asleep on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Ten sits on Jaehyun’s cock that night, at a poker table in a private room with all the exclusive patrons of the casino sitting around it, watching him closely. And maybe Ten helps Jaehyun win, with the tricks he has up his sleeve, but no one has to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, it certainly won’t be Ten’s last time at the casino. Both he and Jaehyun will make sure of that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comments, no matter if you tell me your favourite parts, keysmashes, or just a few emojis, it'll make my day!!</p><p>Twitter/ CC: ninchannie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>